Fighting Spirits The Revolution Begins
by Uki-Kun
Summary: Kai and Ray take their skills to the Beyblade World Championsips to battle Ryoko and Marvel.


**FIGHTING SPIRITS: THE REVOLUTION BEGINS**

Main characters: Kai and Ray, Team Revolution

**1.**

The crowed went wild as the first round of the beyblade world championships begin, This year both Kai and ray entered as a team to take down last years Tag Team Champions, Blader DJ was on the stands emitting his microphone into action, Ray had already started the first round and ready to strike the final attack.

"This is it ladies and gentlemen! Ray is going in for the final blow! Blader DJ shouted in anticipation"

"Driger! Gatling Claw_ Attack_!" Ray shouted across the beystadium, he struck his arm forward as green electricity rippled through his arms and body, Driger Gatling, a triple winged attack ring and blade base which had a special engine gear placed in the centre raises electric around the beyblade, it swooped down the side of the beystadium only to clash with the rookies beyblade sending it flying over the beystadium wall and crashing onto the ground. The little kid stared at his beyblade, not in surprise.

Ray had calmed down to his normal state, Driger G jumped and flew back into the palm of his hand and returned back to Kai.

"That makes two victories for us Kai, your Dranzer new Dranzer Gigus is impressive, I think these battles were a little easy, don't you think Kai?" Ray smiled.

Both of them sat down at the bench while watching other beybladers took part in the tournament, slowly time passed as it came to the finals, the crowed was still active, Ray and Kai had both taken down their opponents in each and every match.

"This is the finals of the beyblade world championships! The finals are between new comers Kai and Ray, who take on last years champions Ryoko and Marvel! The match will continue tomorrow at 9am!" DJ explained.

"I wanted to get the battle started today, and finished today; there was no need to start it tomorrow", Kai spoke as both of them walked through the main hallway and returned to their rooms, sat down on the two chairs that we're available, there was not much room otherwise. "You know Kai… maybe we should have a practice battle?, just to make sure we're okay, you never know what they have in surprise for us"

Kai reached into his left pocket and pulled out his Dranzer Gigus, the attack ring was double winged and blue, the blade base also contained a special engine gear, lifting the launcher into the air he inserted his Dragon winder and connected Dranzer Gigus with the launcher, Ray opened his pocket which was around his waist, he pulled out the Grip launcher which had Driger metal grips attached to it, doing the same as Kai they both got into a launching position.

"Three, Two , One, Go shoot!" They shouted.

Kai put his two fingers around the two wings of the Dragon winder, at full power he released Dranzer onto the bedroom floor, Ray did the same releasing Driger onto the floor near Dranzer, they were both spinning strongly there while Ray and Kai started talking, "This may not be a beystadium, but the things I can do here I will do there when the time comes" Kai glanced at Ray.

"Whatever you say Kai, Driger attack!" Driger G tilted backwards and then forwards heading towards Dranzer, the little room that they had Kai swung his arm to the side, Dranzer instantly reacted as it jumped onto the bedroom room and started to climb, causing Driger G to miss it's opening attack, jumping off Dranzer clashed onto Driger G's attack ring sending it into the nearby wall.

"That wasn't bad Kai!, Let's go all out, Driger Gatling Claw Attack!" Ray shouted one of his familiar attacks, Ray shot his arm forward, Driger G's spin velocity increased as electric rippled through Ray's arms and body once again, Driger G became infuriated "Engine gear ACTIVATE!" Ray struck a final command, the gears inside reacted as they grinded each other, electric and sparks flew off the little gears, Driger G picked up speed and headed towards Dranzer, Kai covered his face with both arms, Driger struck Dranzer with a final blow sending it into the wall, it dropped to the floor and instantly stopped spinning. From the attack, Kai flew into the wall as both of them we're connected.

Ray walked over to Kai, he grabbed him by the arms and pulled him to his feet, Kai's eyes we're half closed, he didn't look too pleased with Ray's performance at all, he thought to himself "He's unlocked that power... and has opened the forbidden door..., I guess next time, I will try harder"

While resting at night, Kai and Ray could hear technicians making superior changes to the beystadiums that we're going to be used in the final battle tomorrow, "I wonder what they will throw at us tomorrow, hmm Kai?" said Ray, trying to grab Kai's attention, but he was asleep with Dranzer Gigus clenched in his hand. "Ah.."

--------------------------

**2.**

The following morning..

"Who's going up first Kai?" Ray asked, without answering Kai left the bench walked down the platform to the beystadium, Ray frowned at him from behind. "Kai is up first!" Blader DJ shouted along with the crowed, standing on the platform, his opponent walked up to the beystadium, it was none other than Marvel, he was a tall boy, with bright blue eyes and red hair, his clothes consisted of Navy blue T-shirt, Black trousers and white trainers.

"Let's get the finals started!" DJ screamed, the building roof started to open up, the sun's light spread across the inside of the building.

"Good luck Kai"

Kai took out Dranzer and threw it greatly into the air, in time he took out his launcher, inserted the ripcord, caught his beyblade and attached Dranzer to the clips on the grip, he felt and looked calm from a distance "Don't expect me to hold back on you Marvel, I don't have time for that" Kai finally spoke to the opposing beyblader.

Marvel ignored him, he looked down and took out his beyblade, it had four spikes on the attack ring, each end of the spikes we're lifted up, designed for upper attacks, he blade base had a bearing core designed for endurance attaching his beyblade to his normal launcher both beybladers got into a launching position, Let's do this Metal Dragoon!

"Ready!? THREE, TWO, ONE, GO SHOOT" the crowed and Blader DJ shouted at the same time.

Kai let out a sigh, both beybladers pulled the ripcord at full power releasing their beyblades into the beystadium that was awaiting them, a plain, rounded bowl, the beyblades landed directly in the middle, they clashed and grinded at each other in circles for a few seconds, backing off Dranzer rushed up the beystadium slope to the top, Kai remembered back a few minutes "Metal...Dragoon?" Kai thought to himself, without commanding Metal Dragoon followed Dranzer up the slope to the top, Dragoon clashed into Dranzer knocking it into the air, jumping off the slope Metal Dragoon clashed into Dranzer while being in the air pushing up a few meters more.

While Dranzer landed in the centre of the beystadium, the look on Kai's face was dim, all he could think about was Dragoon, Metal Dragoon attacked and pushed Dranzer out of the centre, both beyblades pushed at each other, grinding, digging deeper into the beystadium ground, Dragoon despatched from Dranzer leaving it there to wobble for a few seconds, Kai looked down and closed his eyes.

"I can see Dranzer is really not losing control at all... I think Kai wants him to believe that, I'm not sure?" Ray started to look worried.

"That's it! Wind Fury!" Marvel screamed, the stadium started to rip apart, from the blade base of Metal Dragoon's tip a hurricane started to raise over the top of his beyblade, Dranzer started to get sucked in.

"Kai!" Ray shouted, clenching his fist

Kai looked up quickly, he tightened both fists, Dranzer Gigus started to back away from the small hurricane, "You've gone to far, this is not the real Dragoon! BLAZING GIGUS TEMPEST!" wind blew past Kai, his scarf drifted behind him onto the floor, putting two fingers in front of him, they emitted into two fire feathers, lifting his hand into the air Kai jumped backwards to the back of the platform, he shot both arms forward as he released a multiply amount of fire feathers into the beystadium, they each surrounded Metal Dragoon stopping the small hurricane, Dranzer Gigus dissapeared, Marvel wondered what was happening, above the stadium Dranzer Gigus appeared in mid-air, it came down and caught fire, few seconds away, Dranzer clashed into Metal Dragoon, which was trapped by the fire feathers, from the collision Metal Dragoon flew past Marvels face and landed in front Ryoko's feet, Kai stared at Ryoko for a few seconds, he smiled back at him.

"There you have it! Round one goes to Team Revolution!" the audience wondered what happened, they looked amused, taking their time to understand they all stood up and applauded Kai's victory over Marvel.

"I knew you could do it Kai!"


End file.
